Two Alone
by FancyFedora
Summary: A lifetime of blood sweat and tears. In the end he managed to have what he always wanted. He knew how she always felt for him, how she was lying when she liked someone else. Who she was and what she meant to him in his eyes. Tradgedy? Not for him.


~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~

~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~

"Hush, you look so beautiful"

2 bodies lay in a desolate barren land, it was a rocky terrain and the only life for a mile were those figures in the epitome of the scene. The first person was a blond haired male holding the second figure close to his chest. He clutched her head close to him and ran his fingers through her hair as if trying to comb out an imaginary flaw. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura-chan, you look stunning..."

He licked her ear when he finished his sentence. Naruto rested the head of Sakura onto his chest as he himself laid onto the ground to stare at the unyielding burning crimson sky of a sunset.

"It looks so beautiful." He stroked her hair as he began talking once more.

"Nature seems to be the only thing that resounds truth in this world, it cannot lie but it can sing you slowly into peace. Do you hear it Sakura-chan?" He shifts his head slightly to gaze into the eyes of Sakura Haruno. The only person he had to hold and protect anymore.

A minute passed in near silence as the wind blew through their hair.

"Yea, I love the sounds too." He pulled Sakura close to him and her head and chest fell onto his own.

"I always thought you were beautiful since we were children. You were always so full of life. All those other kids, they wouldn't come near me. They called me names and made fun of me. But you talked to me. You were also the first to touch me. None of the others would even fight with me when we had to practice. But you didn't care. I always knew you loved me Sakura-chan."

A tear emerged from his eyes and began to slide down his cheek. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and wiped the tear off with her finger. He stared into the sky and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"And I loved you back."

He shifted his eyes to gaze at her's.

"I would get you anything you want. You were my love and I would do anything for you. I would get you anything you wanted and I did everything I could just to make you happy. When we were on the same team, it was the happiest day of my life."

He smiled faintly and reminisced on the past event. Suddenly the smile ended as quickly as it came.

"And I remember him. You always stated you loved him. But you love me right!?

He yelled out the last word and used his elbows to prop himself up. He wore a scowl even as Sakura rolled down his now propped up body. He suddenly laughed.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I know you love me."

He gripped Sakura back into his grasp as he lay down again.

"Yes, and I knew you were just playing a game. I went out to rescue him and I brought him back so you could win. You yelled in happiness and I killed him since the game was over."

He stroked her cheek.

"Then the village. They tried to kill me. I know you were fighting to get me free all the time. But it wasn't needed dear."

He leaned close to her ear again with a joker's grin on his face.

"Wanna hear a secret? I have a demon in me."

He paused as in listening to a response."

"No, no, Sakura-chan. He's a nice demon. He promised that I could escape with you."

He moved back in a laid down position and continuously ran his fingers through her hair.

"Of course, they didn't like that. They said that if I came closer, they would kill you."

He whispered into her ear in a sensual way; "But I find you perfect. You're kami and they can't kill a kami!"

He laughed as his own joke for minutes before he settled down.

"Sakura-chan. Isn't this great? We're surrounded by beautiful trees and the sun is just setting."

He stood up as the other figure crumpled to the floor in front of him.

"I know I don't have a ring but… Sakura Chan! Will you marry me?"

His eyes were closed with a big grin on his face. He felt wet lips press against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of him with her lips pressed against his forehead. Tears of joy trailed down his cheeks and his smile burst wider.

And in the center of a desolate wasteland in where a village used to reside, now only holds 2 people. 1 man who found happiness, with the smile of an angel, kneeling in front of another figure crumpled on the floor.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~

~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
